Crossing Time
by Flaming-Havoc
Summary: It's 2005 and Rosette has been reborn, but without memories of her past. Living in an apartment and going to school is the same, until an old friend comes back.
1. Overcoming Fear

**Crossing Time**

**Chrno Crusade **

**Rated R**: Violence Sexual Content (Later Chapters)

**Summary**: It's 2005 and Rosette has been reborn, but without memories of her past. Living in an apartment and going to high school is the same, until time stops and an old friend comes back, but isn't the same. RxC

**Note**: Italics means thoughts (the persons thinking)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Chrno Crusade although I wish I did…. But I don't, so you can't sue me, besides I have no money…

**Chapter one: Over Coming Fear**

Rosette watched as the teacher explained a math problem to the class. She had been late to school again, and didn't feel much like doing anything but going back to sleep. _Why is it always me…I'm always late for class and falling behind!_

"Rosette, stop daydreaming and do the problem." The teacher pointed to the board while keeping an eye on Rosette.

Rosette glared at the teacher as she passed him. _He always picks **me**! Why does it always have to be me?_ Rosette slowly picked up the chalk and wrote the answer and sat back down in her seat.

"Very good, how did you get that answer?"

"What? You said do the problem, you didn't say anything about explaining it!" Rosette sent him a glare of daggers.

"Miss Christopher! Settle down, just explain how you got the answer you did." The teacher walked over to her desk "If you explain it, I'll give you a break from staying after school for being late."

"Why didn't you say so?" Rosette jumped up and ran to the board and wrote down the way she did to get the problem. "And that's how I got the problem."

Rosette's eyes opened to the sound of her alarm clock. It had been one her happier dreams about school, but she didn't know why she was having it. Hopeful thinking maybe?

"Rosette, are you awake? You're going to miss school…again." Satella was downstairs waiting for her reply. "Rosette!"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming!" Rosette yawned as she walked to her closet and looked around. She pulled out blue jeans and a T-shirt that showed off her stomach. Put them on and went downstairs to grab something quick and go to school. Everyone was already dressed and ready to go.

"What took you so long!" Satella handed Rosette her backpack and walked outside to the car. "I'm not going to wait forever."

"It's not like your haven't ever slept in!" Rosette sent a glare at Satella.

"There's a difference between once and the whole week!" Satella sent a glare back at Rosette. "Come on before we're late again."

"I'm driving!"

"We'll see about that." Satella got to the drivers side first and got in. Leaving Rosette to wonder how she got to the car so fast.

"Hurry, or the teacher is going to yell at me again!" Rosette made Satella step on the pedal and speed the car up. Finally reaching the school, Rosette jumped out and raced into the school building. As soon as she got inside, the bell rang. "Gah! I'm late again!"

Running past other late students, Rosette burst through the door to her classroom. "I'm here!"

"Yes, and your also late again, Rosette. Try to come on time for once this year." The teacher sat at his desk with a piece of paper in his hand. "You'll be needing this."

"What? Another detention slip! You've got to be kidding me!"

"Sorry, but you earned it with your tardiness." The teacher handed it to Rosette and watched as she sat down after mumbling a few curse words.

During class, Rosette, stared blankly at the chalkboard as a student explained a few things about the problem the teacher told him to do. _This is so boring! Isn't there anything better to do then sit around in class? _Rosette sighed as the student spoke on.

Sudden breeze came through the open window, making Rosette shiver. She glanced at it wondering if it was going to rain or anything. The sun was shining in the clear cloudless sky and the wind wasn't blowing…the trees were still. Unmoving.

Rosette looked away trying to ignore the feel of the harsh cold breeze. Finally, she raised her hand to go to the bathroom. After being granted permission, she rushed off into the hall and sat down. _What was **that** all about? That breeze was so cold, but it's the middle of summer and I didn't see the wind blowing. All the trees were silent._

"Miss Christopher, you aren't planning on staying here all night are you? Everyone has gone home." The teacher was surprised to see Rosette sitting out in the hall. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No! Umm, what time is it, Mr. Sailor?" Rosette was confused. She had just been there in the hall for a couple of minutes hadn't she?

"It's five O'clock, time for you to be home doing homework." Mr. Sailor gave Rosette an odd look and walked on leaving her to be confused.

"What's happening? It's almost as if time went forward…." Rosette stood, wondering around the halls as she made her way to the front entrance. The cold breeze had returned and the darkening sky became black. "What?"

"Rosette! Where have you been?" Azmaria ran toward Rosette breathing hard. "Satella and I have been looking for you for three hours! It's nine O'clock!"

Rosette's eyes went wide. "What…?" She quickly shook her head. A flash of something came into her mind… a watch…and a boy with long purple hair. What was it that she was seeing?

"Rosette, you didn't answer my question." Azmaria looked at her friend worryingly. "Are you feeling alright, Rosette?"

"I'm fine! Just fine!" Rosette gave cheerful smile to reinsure her friend. "Where **is** Satella anyway?"

"She's out by the park area. What were you doing out here so late?" Azmaria and Rosette began to walk to the park to let Satella know that Rosette wasn't lying in a ditch or something.

"I was just walking and I lost track of time is all." Rosette smiled nervously.

_Something isn't right. Rosette's acting awfully strange tonight._ Azmaria smiled back.

"**Rosette! Where in the world have you been!"** Satella greeted them with a glare. Well-greeted Rosette with one. "Do you have any idea what **time** it is!"

Rosette laughed and backed away. "Time to go home?"

"Your hopeless!" Satella threw the car keys at Rosette.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!"

"Can we please not fight now?" Azmaria tried to interfere but to no avail.

Later that night, Rosette tossed and turned from the images running through her mind. The boy, the watch and what looked like her as a young girl than another boy. What were the images? Rosette couldn't stand it!

Sitting up in bed, Rosette breathed hard wondering if the images inside her mind meant something. One of her teachers said something about past lives coming back to a person. Is that what was happening? Could the one thing that Rosette didn't believe in be happening to her right now?

_I can't stand this! What are these images! I have to know! _Rosette climbed out of bed and grabbed a coat and slipped out the door.

Meanwhile, somewhere underground, a boy with long purple hair done in a braid sat against a wall staring coldly at the ground. His red eyes harsh. _Rosette Christopher…Where are you now? Are you okay? Are you alive?_ The name 'Rosette' ran through his mind. The woman he loved. The woman he had no clue that was still alive.

Rosette walked along the rode not caring where she ended up. She didn't want to go back home and she didn't want to be somewhere warm. The name 'Chrno' came to her mind. _Chrno. Who's Chrno? If it someone I know or used to know?_ The wind blew and she found herself at an old subway station. Rusty and torn down.

The same cold breeze floated through the air, but only this time a huge flash of light surrounded her. _What's happening to me?_ The world froze in its place, nothing moving everything covered in the light. She quickly ran into the tunnel of the subway station and collapsed on the ground. A movement could be seen in the darkness.

"Who's there?" The boy with long braided purple hair stood and stared at the girl. His eyes went soft. "Rosette?"

"Who are you! How did you know my name?" Rosette backed up until her back touched the wall.

"I see you don't remember. I'm Chrno."

The name startled Rosette. It was the same name that echoed in her mind. "Chrno?"

"Yes. Your Rosette Christopher, right?"

"Yeah, but how do you know my name?" The six-teen year-old girl was still scared of him. She could tell he wasn't human.

"It's a long story…"

Rosette came a little closer to him. "Bore me."

"Fine." Chrno shook his head than sat down again. "You've been reborn, and your memories of your past life are hidden away somewhere."

"Past life?" Rosette's fear of Chrno had completely disappeared. She couldn't explain how, but she felt safe with him. "Chrno, what was that huge flash light that surrounded me?"

"A time freeze."

"What?"

"It's something that happens once every 700 years. And it's the seventh one, and it will remain for eternity."

"That can't happen!"

"I know, but listen, if we were to obtain"

"**We?** I don't even know you!" Rosette didn't realize how close Chrno had come to her. She moved away slightly.

"It's just, we were **lovers** in past life." Chrno blushed when he said it. He was sure that Rosette thought he was some kind of pervert for saying something like that.

"Lovers? It that why you aren't so up-tight like I am?" Rosette blushed as well.

"I suppose so. We can unfreeze time if we were to obtain the seven jewels of time cross."

"Time cross?" Rosette smirked. "**Jewels, eh?**"

"You haven't changed a bit…" Chrno sweat drop when Rosette began laughing hysterically. "People still move, but time never changes. So everyone is immortal right now. They don't grow any older."

"Wow… How is that a bad thing?"

"The population would over pack. Destruction would occur."

"I see."

Chrno smiled to himself. He was glad that Rosette didn't fear him anymore. "Your fear of me is gone."

"I guess…you could say I over came fear." Rosette smiled and moved closer to Chrno. "It's **freezing** down here!"

Not knowing what else to do, Chrno wrapped his arms around Rosette making her squeak in surprise. "Relax. I'm just warming you up, alright?"

Rosette nodded. Being this close to him wasn't that bad after all. She felt as if nothing could hurt her. She had over come her fear of the world that very moment…

Sorry for making the chapter so short, I'll try next time to make it longer anyways, how do you like it so far? Please read & review! It gets BETTER!

MiaOrisaki


	2. Remembering

**Crossing Time**

**Chrno Crusade**

**Rated R: **Violence & Sexual Content (Later Chapters)

**Summary: **Now being reunited with Chrno, Rosette has a spark of memory and begins to remember her past, but what she remembers isn't sweet an innocent like she first thought her past would be. Instead, she remembers horrifying memories that lead her into danger after running off.

**Note: **Italics mean thoughts (The Person is thinking)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chrno Crusade, even though I wish I did. You can't sue me, for I have no money.

**Chapter Two: Remembering **

Rosette had been reunited with Chrno, but still had no memories of her past. Time had been frozen and now it was up to Chrno to lead Rosette through everything they had to face.

"Chrno, what are we going to do? I hardly know anything about Devils and now your telling me to face one?" Rosette sighed deeply and walked around in circles. "This is ridiculous!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't really have a choice, knowing that you were reborn."

"**SO!" **Rosette glared and sat down. "What does that have **anything** to do with what's happening?"

"Your presence is what caused this." Chrno sat down next to her. "It isn't my fault that you were reborn, anyways your going to need this." He handed her a familiar watch….

As soon as it was in her hands she collapsed on the ground holding on tightly to the watch.

_Flash Memory_

Joshua stumbled outside to greet his sister with the demons horns Aion had given him. Blood running down his face. "Look at me, Rosette! Isn't it great? Look at my power!"

"Joshua…" A young Rosette stared in confusion and horror. "What happened to everyone? Why aren't they moving?"

"I stopped them…they were making such an awful noise." Joshua was now standing in front of his sister.

"Joshua stop! This isn't like you!" Tears streamed down Rosette's face as she looked at her younger brother.

Shaking his head, Joshua stared in fright at his sister. "What did I just say…? What did I do? Why won't it stop!" Huge swirls of power surrounded Joshua's body as he pushed Rosette out of the way with it.

"Joshua!"

"Rosette, no!" Chrno, in his true form, grabbed her took flight.

"Put me down! I have to save Joshua!" Rosette struggled in his arms.

"If you do, you won't survive!" Chrno came to a clearing and set her down.

_End Memory Flash_

Rosette's eyes opened slowly as she looked around. "What happened…."

"You fainted."

"Who's….Joshua….? Chrno?" Rosette stared at the devil in confusion and question.

Chrno became uneasy as the question echoed through his mind. "Well, he was your younger brother back when I first met you ever."

"My…younger brother?" Rosette stared down at her hands. "Something bad happened to him. Am I…right?"

"Yes, the demon Aion broke my horns off several centuries ago and kept them until he met Joshua." Chrno watched carefully as Rosette's expression changed from confused to scared. "I'm sorry, we'll talk about it later, okay?"

Rosette nodded a bit then stood, only to lose her balance. "Chrno…"

"Rosette! Are you okay?" Chrno held the now confused Rosette in his arms. He was confused as well. Did the shock of remembering something make her weak?

"Chrno, did Aion kill my brother?" Rosette stared into Chrno's red eyes hopping for an answer.

"No, we were able to rescue him in time and kill Aion, but your brother did still go through a lot of misery and death."

Rosette was standing again, only this time helped by Chrno. "I have to get home. Satella is going to get mad at me if I don't."

Chrno understood and helped outside the tunnel. Things weren't the same, that's for sure…

After getting home and saying goodbye to Chrno for the night, Rosette retreated into the house to find Satella glaring at her.

"Where have you been **this** time?" Satella flew toward Rosette and shook her rapidly. "Spill already!"

Rosette went dizzy eyed. "I…was….Satella stop shacking me already!" Rosette pulled back breathing hard. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"That could be an explanation." Satella stuck her nose up on the subject and walked out of the room. _What is wrong with that girl? When will she learn to get home on time. Probably never._

"Satella where's all the towels!"

Azmaria came running into the room with a towel. "I just did laundry!" She smiled and left leaving Rosette to ponder. "Wasn't **I** supposed to do that?"

"Yes, but you weren't home, so poor Azmaria had to do it for you!"

"You could have done it to!" Rosette glared than stomped off to her room to take a bath. _Do I have to do everything around here? Why is it always me there after to do things? _Rosette sighed and leaned back so her head was resting on the side of the bathtub. Her eyes closed.

_Flashback memory_

Rosette stood there pointing her gun at Aion. She wasn't about to let him get Azmaria, or hurt Chrno, but it was to late. He had attempted to break Chrno's neck barely leaving him alive.

"**Chrno**!" Rosette rushed to Chrno's side. His limp body motionless. "You bastard! What have you done?"

Aion just ignored Rosette's threats and screams and walked toward Azmaria.

Suddenly Rosette shot out in front of him aiming her gun at him. Her eyes quivering

dramatically. Rage building up inside. Fear surpassed.

"Rosette, if you shot me now, than you'll never find your brother, Joshua." Aion's smirk remained on his face even though he had a gun pointed at him. "You want to find your brother, right?"

"Where's Joshua? Tell me!" Rosette quivered harder. The gun shaking in her hands. Suddenly Aion began walking toward her saying things that made her weak, yet full of rage and hate. Sorrow and misery. He was in front of her now. Her gun falling to the ground. Aion's lips pressed to hers. Shock filling everyone.

_End Flashback Memory_

Rosette sat up quickly, breathing hard. She looked down at her hands not knowing what to do. Sweat rolled down her face as she remembered the flashback. It wasn't real…was it?

Grabbing her coat, Rosette rushed out the door after getting dressed.

"Rosette! Where are you going at this time of the night?" Satella was wearing her housecoat and rushed to see where Rosette was going. "**Rosette!**"

It was to late. Rosette had already disappeared and was out of sight.

"Chrno! Chrno!"

"Rosette?" Chrno came from the dark tunnel. Confusion flooded his face. "What happened?"

"Something bad is happening! I think I'm remembering things from the past…." Rosette lowered her head down covering her face with her hair. Tears were starting to show themselves, but she w determined to hold them back. Lock them up and throw away the key.

"Rosette…its okay." Chrno slowly walked over to her. Her wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. He could feel the tears fall on his arm. He tried his best to calm Rosette down, but to no avail.

"Chrno, what's really happening…." Rosette suddenly went calm. Her misery and sorrow had completely taken over her. There wasn't anything that would cheer her up…. Or would there be?

"I don't know." Chrno had his arms around Rosette, his nose in her hair. "All I know is I'll protect you with my life."

Rosette's eyes held shock and…love. _Chrno…how can you say such things when you don't care for me like that? Is it possible that he might…feel the same way I feel about him? It's so unexplained._

"Rosette, I'm not sure how to put it in words, but in actions." Chrno stared deeply into Rosette's blue pools of happiness. He knew that she wasn't feeling sorrow and pain of the past. He drew closer to her. His breath dancing on her skin.

_It is possible. I know I can love Chrno and that he'll stay by my side just like I'll stay by his._ Rosette smiled to herself. "Chrno…I have to ask you something before you do anything."

"Yes?"

"This Aion demon…did he kiss me?"

Chrno's eyes went cold and distant. "He did, but only to try and control you and to--"

Rosette cut him off with a kiss. Her warm lips met his. _Chrno…_

_Rosette…_Chrno kissed her back. His hands gripped her shoulder, pulling her closer. The passion flaring inside of his heart. It seemed as if nothing changed as if they both didn't die and be reborn.

Pulling away, Rosette stared at him. A blush spreading across her face. "Come with me."

"What?" Chrno was lead out of the tunnel and down the street. He extended his hand to touch Rosette's, but pulled back. He didn't want to push past his limit.

"You're coming home with me! It's not good to be staying out in a dork old tunnel like that." Rosette smiled at him and continued to walk. "Why are you blushing?" Then it hit her. She smirked as she snickered at him. "You devil."

"What! It wasn't like that! I promise! Really!"

Rosette placed her hand over his mouth. "Shh! You're going to wake everyone up!"

"Sorry…" Chrno followed her without making another word. When they reached the house he stared in amusement. "So, I see the expensive taste hasn't changed."

"What's **that** supposed to mean?" Rosette sent a nasty glare at Chrno.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Chrno took a step back away from her, than continued to follow her.

"Good."

Later that night Rosette re-braided Chrno's hair and put a black ribbon in to tie it.

"I'm going to take a bath, okay?" Rosette walked to the door then spun around. And if you peep your gonna be a dead devil!"

Chrno laughed nervously. "Nothings changed."

"I'll be out in about a half and hour."

"Fine."

While Chrno waited he looked around Rosette's room admiring the scent of her pillow. (Note: He's just lying on her pillow and I'm saving detail for the fight scene Oops! Did I just say that:P)

Chrno rushed toward the bathroom door as soon as he heard a scream. "Rosette?" Yanking the door open, he came face to face with her…

"C-Chrno? What are you doing in the bathroom?" Rosette froze. The towel on her body falling. Blood running own her body.

"Rosette!" Chrno rushed to her side, taking her into his arms and picking her up. "Rosette wake up!" He set her down on the bed and grabbed a damp towel and dabbed at the wounds on Rosette's body.

"Chrno…Something's in there." Rosette's eyes fluttered open weakly. She was hardly able to move, let alone talk.

"It's alright." Chrno had sensed it. It was Aion….

"Please hurry back…it hurts so much…" Rosette winced.

Chrno nodded and took a step into the bathroom. "Aion."

"Chrno, how good to see you again! See you've been reunited with Rosette." Aion appeared with the same smirk on his face. The door was open and Rosette and a full-on view of what was happening.

"Aion." Rosette stared in rage at him. She forgot all about the pain in her body and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her.

"Rosette, you mustn't move yet!" Chrno tried his best to convince her, but it wasn't any use. "Rosette, please go back and lay down!"

"No! This is that Demon that went by the name Aion! Isn't he? I remember him from my memories." Rosette drew closer to Aion.

"Ah, Rosette, I see your determination hasn't changed one bit." Aion took a step closer making Chrno furious.

"Get away from her, Aion! I won't let you have her!" Chrno's eyes glowed bright red and a black aura surrounded him. "Aion, get away from her now!"

"Your temper isn't going to get you anywhere, Chrno." Aion took another step to Rosette, but he soon found it was a mistake knowing as Rosette slapped him. Hard.

"Rosette, get away from him now! He's going to attack you and maybe even kill you!" Chrno lunged at Rosette knocking her down just as Aion's claws swiped at Rosette.

"Ruin everything, Chrno. You have to come back with me to for fill the plan."

"I'm never going back with you. **_Never_**." Chrno's voice was no longer caring and loving. It was full of anger. So much, Rosette barely recognized him.

"Chrno, please stop…. I don't know what's going on but it's starting to scare me. Your glowing, and my towel is falling off!"

"I leave you two for now, but don't think you've gotten away from me." Aion had vanished. Leaving Rosette to blink in wonder and confusion and leave Chrno to glare at the spot he once stood.

"Are you alright?" The aura had disappeared and his eyes were back to normal. "Rosette?"

"I'm fine, just my towel. It's slipping."

A blush spread along Chrno's face as he set her down and seeing when the towel fell. The next thing he saw was a waist basket being thrown at him.

"Peeper!" Rosette glared as her grip on the towel tightened.

"No, you don't understand! It's nothing like that!" Chrno backed up until his back hit the wall. He looked at her nervous of what she was going to do to him.

A sudden flash on pain hit Rosette in the back of the head. She was remembering when Rizel made her shoot Chrno. A scream escaped from her mouth, pain taking over her mind.

"**_Rosette!_**" Chrno lunged at her trying to calm her down. Nothing was working. Knocks came at the door and screams of worry came from Satella and Azmaria.

"Chrno…something's happening to me! I don't under stand!" Blood ran down her body and over her breasts and her stomach. Down her arms and down her legs. "**_GGAHH!_**" The pain became worse. Everything bad that had happened to her in her past was flooding back to her so fast and so painfully it felt as if she were dieing. "Chrno! Help me!"

"Rosette, just stay calm, please." Chrno pulled Rosette closer to him, sweat rolling down his face.

Rosette escaped from Chrno's grip, grabbed random clothes, and ran into the bathroom locking it behind her. A minute later everything became calm. Silent…to silent.

Chrno yelled at the door for Rosette to open up. But there wasn't a single sound. He could hardly smell the scent of fresh blood.

Satella kicked the door open. Worry on her face and Azmaria's.

"Where's Rosette, sir!" Azmaria tugged on Chrno's arm.

"She's gone. She climbed out the bathroom window." Chrno stared into the bathroom. He had clawed at the knob and broke the lock. Rosette was nowhere to be found, but blood stained the floors and walls.

"**What! We have to hurry up and find her! I'll talk to you later!**" Satella glared at Chrno with madness. She didn't trust him at all.

"Stay here. It's much too dangerous for you two to be out there. Not with Aion here." Chrno rushed out of the room leaving Satella to say the name "Aion" over and over again to remember something of her own.

Rosette struggled to keep standing. She had run all the way from the house to the old subway station. Breathing hard, she collapsed to rest by a crumbled up wall. _What's **happening** to me? I don't understand why any of this is happening. First I meet Chrno, than time freezes, than 'Aion' appeared, and now I'm bleeding for no apparent reason!_

"How nice of you to stop by, Rosette Christopher." Aion appeared with a calm smirk on his face. "You're alone?"

"**Aion!**" Rosette tried to stand, but her condition made it hard for her to do so. "What do you want with me? What do you have to do with my past?"

"You remembered most of it, didn't you? I'm here to make a perfect world. I've changed my plans of killing you for now. I can use you to make Chrno join me again." Aion walked over to Rosette and yanked her up off the ground making her wince and cry in pain.

"**Let her go, Aion! She has nothing to do with this! It's between me and you!**" Chrno appeared. The black aura from before reappeared and his eyes glowed red. "**_I won't let you hurt her! Not now not EVER!" _**A bone like whip came out from the back of his head. His body had begun to change into something completely different. Claws sharper, wings, bone whip hair.

Rosette turned to her savior. Aion was still holding onto her arm tightly, not going to let her off the hook for whatever she had done in the past. "Chrno…"

"To bad." Aion threw Rosette into a wall extremely hard. Three of her ribs broke.

"**_GAAAAHHH!_**" Rosette couldn't move. The pain was completely unbearable. "Aion…what is it with you!" Blood gushed out of Rosette's mouth, making her caught up more blood.

"Rosette, don't move or talk." Chrno turned to face the other devil. "I'll never join forces with again, Aion! So go to **hell** you **fucking** **bastard!**" He lunged at Aion making his claws go through him.

Aion pulled back a bit surprised. "Chrno, I'll make sure you join me once more, and that you never succeed in finding the Jewels of Time Cross." Laughing evilly and hysterically, Aion vanished in a round of black aura.

Chrno reverted back to his conversant form, and ran over to Rosette. He began to panic when Rosette didn't wake up. "**Rosette, you _can't_ die on me! Don't you dare die on me! I won't let you!**" Tears streamed down Chrno's face, spilling onto Rosette's delicate body.

I left a cliffy! Ain't it just great! Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter Two of **_Crossing Time!_**

****

_**Seeya next time! Please Read & Review! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**_

_**MIWA-CHAN/Mia Orisaki/Lia-nee**_


	3. Overwhelming Love

**Crossing Time**

**Chrno Crusade**

**Rated R: **Violence & Sexual Content (Sexual Content In Later Chapters)

**Summary: **After realizing her true feelings, Rosette sets off on her own to find the first of the seven Jewels of Time Cross. Leaving Chrno behind, his powers grow and soon he finds himself fighting for his life.

**Note: **Italics means thoughts, beware of some gory darkness….

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chrno Crusade, though I wish I did. You can't sue me, for I have no money.

**Chapter Three: **_Overwhelming Love_

Chrno's desperate cries for Rosette to wake up began to seem hopeless. Nothing he said would get through to her...nothing. He couldn't find the right words to go with what he was feeling.

_Don't you **dare **leave my side, Rosette! You just **can't!** _Tears still flowed down his face. The hatred he felt toward Aion was unexplainable. His temptation for Rosette was indeed growing stronger, but yet also weaker. He had to be close to her in order to feel unimaginable. He didn't understand the feeling, and he couldn't handle it. Not yet, and not now.

"Chrno…." Rosette's weak voice flooded the air. Her soft sweet scent reached Chrno's senses.

"Shh. Don't try to talk. You've lost a lot of blood and we have to get you out of here." Chrno was afraid to lift her. He heard the breaking of bones, and knew she wasn't able to stand. "Hold on, I'll call a medic."

"Already done." Satella came into view with a cold stare. "Who are you."

"Chrno. I'm a devil."

"I thought something was off when I saw you." Satella walked toward him. "What happened?"

"Aion, another devil, attacked Rosette when she ran off." Chrno didn't care what Satella thought of him. All he cared about was getting Rosette in good hands.

"I see. Azmaria said that you were Rosette's friend and that she saw you and her hanging around the abandoned subway station."

"Azmaria was reborn as well."

"What?" Satella looked at him a bit taken back. She had under estimated his power. Secretly, she could use the Jewels…. She kept it from everyone, but she know knew that she had to help fight. "Time has stopped."

"You know?" Chrno eyed her suspiciously. "How did you know?"

"A wild guess." Satella crossed her arms and ignored the moans Rosette let out. "There is no clock that works, and the temperature never changes. The sun never sets."

"Your stronger then I thought you to be." Chrno sadly looked down at the suffering Rosette. He couldn't bear to see her like this.

"The medic is here." Satella stood up and walked over to them and showed them to Rosette. "She's badly hurt. Broken ribs we think."

"Who did this to her?" One of the medics stared in horror at Rosette.

"More like _what_ did this to her…" Another quickly shut his mouth after Chrno sent an icy death glare.

"Just hurry up and take care of her. I don't know how much time she has left." Chrno stood up and began walking away. "Satella, watch over her, I have to go do something."

"What?" Satella gave up and cared for Rosette like she was told. _That devil. He seems so familiar. The aura surrounding him is so clear. _

Chrno walked in silence. Aion was back, and stronger then ever. There wasn't anything they could possibly do to defend themselves if things like this happened. Rosette's memories of the good times were being held back. It was known for sure.

Meanwhile, Aion sat on a building, staring down at Chrno. An anonymous smirk crossed his lips as he stared deeply at the devil that had betrayed him so long ago.

_Curdling screams from those who sin_

_Blood draining from their veins; soaking into the ground_

_Fear overwhelming the saints of the evil that surrounds them_

_Bones of the cursed graves of tortured souls_

The chants of the underworld… Demons and ghouls dancing around feeding on the fear of others. The pleading cries of all who sinned and have been welcomed harshly into hell.

"So, Chrno's back, eh?" A devil with sharp black wings of a bats chuckled as he stared into the black globe of darkness. "That girl that Aion hurt seems to carry a power of her own. A holy power indeed."

"So many things to do for a welcome!" A ghoul eyed the ball of dark energy as if he were going to swallow it whole. An evil smirk crossing his lips.

Rosette's eyes flickered open as she looked around the room. It was completely dark. _What…happened? I feel so much pain…_

It was hard to sit up with so much pain, but Rosette forced herself to. "Chrno?" The light switch was so far away…. She couldn't reach it, and she could hardly see! How was she supposed to move around without hitting anything if it was dark? Maybe they did this on purpose to keep her here because of the injuries.

Rosette took a chance and stood up painfully. She wasn't about to let Aion win.

"Rosette, lie down, your still hurt."

Satella turned on the light to the room.

"Satella…." Rosette sat down quickly after a shot of unbearable pain was forced through her body. "Gaaahh!"

"Rosette!" Satella rushed to Rosette's side. "I told you to lie down. You have three broken ribs. Stay put; I'm going home to get a few things. Azmaria will join you in a minute."

After Satella gathered her things, the worried 12 year-old girl came into the room and walked over to the bed. "Are you alright, Rosette?"

"I'm fine." Rosette smiled reassuringly at Azmaria hopping that it would convince her. "I'm in just a little pain, but no big deal."

Azmaria reached out to touch Rosette side gently until a bright light surrounded them both. "R-Rosette! What's happening!"

"Hold onto me, Azmaria!" Rosette winced in pain and was ready to be in more pain. But it never came…. The cast that was around Rosette's stomach supporting her broken ribs shattered into a million pieces. The pain was no longer there!

"Rosette? What happened?" Azmaria examined Rosette's side in awe. "Something healed you!"

"Healed me?" Rosette stood up strait. No pain. She jumped. No pain. She was completely healed by whatever the bright white light was.

"Rosette, should we tell the nurses?"

"No. Go home and tell Satella. **Don't** tell Chrno, all right? I have something I need to do."

"Rosette!" Azmaria gave a worried look as Rosette rushed out the door.

(AN Rosette's not in one of those hospital things. She's still in her clothes.)

_I have to find the first of the seven jewels. it's the only way to reverse what's happened and to rescue "Joshua!"_ Rosette ran as fast as she could away from the hospital. _But first I have to see Chrno._

The clearing of a small forest surrounded Rosette in confusion. "Since when was there a forest here?"

(AN this demon has Italics when it speaks. But it has the "" signs on it.)

"_Ah, so you've appeared at last, Rosette Christopher!" _A sly voice of a woman came from behind Rosette. The sound of spiders scurrying beside Rosette could be heard and seen.

"W-Who are you? Show yourself!" Rosette turned slowly to face her confronter. "I said **_show_ yourself!**"

"_Heh, Heh, Heh. Foolish girl. You don't know what you've gotten yourself into, have you?" _

Rosette narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "**_Show yourself, damn it!_**"

"_Haven't you heard of patience? It's one thing you humans don't possess." _The woman's voice shifted to Rosette's right.

(OCC: Ya know who it is yet?)

"**_SHUT UP!_"** Rosette threw sand to her right making the demon yelp in surprise and a bit of pain. She guessed to hit the face. "Show yourself!"

"_Persistent wench, eh? How amusing, yet so troublesome. Humans such as yourself are harder to kill because of your…'high spirit' or so Aion put it." _

Rosette's eyes widened. "What do you know about Aion!"

"_I'm one of Aion's companions. Although I don't classify myself as one. We sinners are going to destroy all humanity and continue our plans before we were all killed in other lives. Somehow, we've all been revived. Even **Chrno**."_ The woman appeared from the shadows and landed in front of Rosette.

"Who are you? Are you one of the Sinners?"

"_I'm Puppet Master Rizel. And yes, I am one of the Sinners."_ Rizel threw hoards of spider webs at Rosette tying the young blonde to a tree. _"I've been sent to take you in. Master Joshua wants you with him."_ Rizel lowered her head and chuckled. _"Just like before…when you killed me. I as sent to come and capture you for Master Joshua, but I was destroyed."_

Rosette struggled in the webs, sending glares when Rizel looked her strait in the eyes. "So why are you doing this! What's Aion's great big plan?"

"_It's not of your concern." _Rizel's claws grew long and shot out at Rosette. _"Foolish girl. Asking pathetic questions when her life is in danger."_

Rosette gritted her teeth in frustration. If she was going to beat Rizel, she had to know what buttons to push. "You hardly get Aion's attention do you?"

(OCC: Okay, when Rizel thinks, she's going to have bold italics with no "" signs.)

"_What?" _Rizel looked deep into Rosette's eyes and saw a flicker of sadness. **_She has a desire for something. Something important to her. Chrno! Of course. How could I have missed it before! Rosette LOVES Chrno._**

Rosette looked at Rizel, who was deep in thought, with a curious expression. "What's the matter? Did I hit a nerve."

"_No, but I think you'll find it interesting that your eyes give out your emotions."_

"How so?"

Rizel smirked. _"You love Chrno, don't you. When you had said what you did to me, I saw that you truly do love him. You haven't changed."_

Rosette's eyes widened, as she stared at the Sinner with horror.

It that very moment that Rosette realized the truth in the Sinners words. Although she never told him, or even admitted it to herself, Rosette did love Chrno with all her heart. It struck her that she couldn't risk having Chrno hurt. She would find the first of the seven jells of Time Cross and release time upon earth once more.

"_Damn… You got lucky **this** time, Rosette, but next time, your life will run out."_ Rizel leaped into the air along with releasing the webs holding Rosette.

"Owowowowowow!" Rosette rubbed her lower back as she stood up. The forest surrounding her disappeared and everything was back to normal with the exception of the time. "What a pain!"

A burst of light skidded across the ground, full speed at Rosette….

Chrno opened the door to the hospital and walked inside with hesitation. He didn't know if the nurses would notice his pointed ears or the color of his eyes. "Excuse me miss, I'm looking for Rosette Christopher."

"Oh, yes, she's in room 184." The nurse smiled as Chrno went on his way.

_Somehow I don't sense Rosette's presence in the hospital…why do I have a bad feeling…_ Chrno peeked inside the dark room with a shattered window. _What…happened here! Rosette's gone, but there isn't any blood, so there couldn't have been a struggle. It looks as if something else broke the window…no one else's presence is here except Satella's and Azmaria's…_

A sharp pain hit Chrno in the side as he fell to his knees growling in pain.

A worried nurse came closer to him with frantic action. "Sir, are you alright? Sir, answer me!" The nurse took a step but feel after almost being shredded. "W-What are you?" The helpless nurse crawled backward away from the devil as a black aura surrounded him. "Security, something's happening!"

Quickly looking around, Chrno dived toward the window, falling from the third floor and landing on the ground with shattered glass cutting into his flesh. He growled in pain as his aura pulsed in anger of Rosette's absence. **_"Where is she! I DEMAND to know!" _**The aura sent ear piercing sound to everything in Chrno's path, making them go deaf or explode.

_**Chrno's Inner Soul**_

_What's…happening to me? Why is my power growing so strong, and why are my emotions unbalanced when I found Rosette missing? How can this be happening?_

_Chrno shook his head as he floated in the black aura building inside him. He was in his true demonic form, but it didn't change the fact that he knew Rosette might be hurt._

_Rosette! Chrno called out in misery as his heart pounded at the flashes of Rosette getting hurt, killed or raped. He couldn't lose control over himself no matter what. He **had** to find Rosette!_

_Chrno's inner soul screamed in pain as his claws dug into his shoulders. If he didn't find Rosette fast, his life would end right then and there…_

_**ROSETTE!** Blood ran down Chrno's arms dripping the floor. The screams he let out were filled with agony and impatience with his power. There wasn't much will-power left in Chrno to contain the overwhelming power that threatened to take his very existence away._

Rosette sat looking out the window of a bus as she wondered if Chrno would be all right.

Your all wondering how Rosette managed to get on a bus when a light was coming at her, am I right?

Well here's what had happened….

_**Rosette's POV**_

_I had been released from Rizel when a sudden light was sailing through the air toward me. I panicked and closed my eyes hopping that it was just a bad dream, but deep inside I knew that it wasn't. _

_After a while I opened my eyes to see only a pinkish light surrounding me. I had no idea where I was, and before I knew it a voice within me called out._

_Rosette…Come to me… You must find before it's to late…_

"_Before what's to late?" I looked around thinking to myself. I've got to be crazy, I was talking to myself!_

_Hurry… Hurry…_

_So here I am now, on a bus to look for the first of the jewels of Time Cross. I have to set things right, and I know that I was the cause of all this. _

_My love Chrno, please wait for my return… I wish not to worry you, but I cannot risk your life for something I did. Goodbye…_

_This truly is an overwhelming Love I have for Chrno…_

_Hello, I'm sorry the ending kinda sucked for this chapter, but you'll see later on why I did this. So please don't hate me! The Next chapter will be up in four days. Today is Saturday, April 30, 2005 and I will have the next chapter up on Wednesday _

_Mia Orisaki or Miwa-chan_


End file.
